Sucked In!
by Superdoopernaturally
Summary: Sam and Dean are between jobs, they pull into the next motel and unknowingly walk right into their next job. What happens when Sam and Dean are Sucked In!to a world of reality, fiction, melodrama and teeny angst? OH GOD HELP! Rated T: language R&R Ch2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note…**

Don't Own _Supernatural_

Don't Own _That 70's Show_

Don't Own _Friday the 13__th_

Don't Own _Thirteen Ghosts_

Don't Own _Thirteen_

Don't Own _The OC_

Don't Own _Days of Our Lives_

Don't Own _Sesame Street_

These shows and movies may or may not have been mentioned in the following chapter, be warned, there may be more disclaimers to come…

"**Sucked In!"**

**Chapter One**

Nimble fingers wrapped around a key, twisting until the engine of a '67 model Impala died. Two doors were opened and out stepped two boys who any nobody would know as Angus Young or Richard Sambora, otherwise fraudulent "Bikini Inspectors" or men of some form of trade getting into your house or into your formal records. Known by few others, such as themselves, as the infamous Winchester Boys.

Today was pretty much any other day to the brothers, in between jobs. Not your run of the mill jobs, but jobs that saved naïve minds from the horrors that lurked in dark corners, the horrors that went bump in the night, very real threats to humanity itself; horrors that small minded people refuse to believe exist. Little did the boys know that they were walking right into their next job.

"Yo _Samantha_! Wanna get the gear out of the trunk while I go do a little thing with Miss Hot Stuff behind the counter there and grab us a room?" Dean flipped Sam his trademark smile, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the motel's reception building. Sam sighed and resigned himself to doing just that; he headed to the back of the beautiful car and popped the trunk. Dean smirked, straightened his jacket, slapped on his best pick-up grin and headed into another sure fire success.

He swung open the two double doors to hideous seventies décor. The walls were papered with brown and orange spotted and striped print; the furniture looked worn and faded, while most of everything was a disgusting brown colour. He shuddered a little and almost expected Eric Forman to walk through the door, Fez or Kelso in tow. Wait – why was he thinking of _That 70's Show_? He shook his head and regained his composure, strutting his stuff up to the reception desk. He rapped the counter with a knuckle or two and looked the girl up and down.

She was fairly young, long wavy black hair that cascaded down her shoulders, framing her nicely rounded face. Smouldering eyes that were fixated on her hands, one of them holding an oversized nail file to her other hand, not paying him one single bit of attention. She continued to file her nails while Dean's gaze shifted down to her legs. Dean was so fixated he didn't notice the death glare being burnt into the top of his skull.

"What – do you think you're **doing**?" She asked him, jolting him out of his reverie.

"Oh I'm sorry miss… uh…?"

"Jackie, to you though? You can call me Princess." Her voice had a slight nasal twang.

"Well, uh, Princess, you're lookin' pretty good tonight."

"Excuse me? I have a **boyfriend** you know!"

Right at that very moment, a man who looked about the same age as her walked into the lobby and over to her. He was decked out in gear ready to go to the beach, oversized sunglasses covered his eyes, short shorts that could really only do an Australian football player some good and definitely not this guy and a very tight tee shirt. To finish the look he held a giant inflated beach ball under one arm. He stomped a foot and looked down at her,

"Jackie! We gotta go – I have my photo shoot soon! Who's that guy there?"

"I don't know but his jacket's tacky and that necklace is SO yesterday."

Dean bristled, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused…" The guy excused him.

"Look can I just get a room??" Dean was starting to get a little miffed.

"Take your pick – we gotta get going before Miss here gets his panties in a twist." Jackie raised her eyes to the ceiling, annoyed with the both of them. With that she walked out the front door with the guy bounding behind her, throwing around the ball with a child like grin spreading across his face.

Dean raised his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck, confused was one word to describe him. He shook his head, looked around and went behind the desk and grabbed one of the keys on the wall. Muttering about how weird those two were, he headed back out to the Impala to grab Sam and get into their room before anything else tried to confuse him.

"Got a room?" Sam asked as he got closer to the Impala, Sam seated on the hood holding both their duffel bags.

"Yeah… Weird people."

"Right…"

Dean grabbed his duffel bag from Sam and shook his head to dismiss what happened back in the reception building, put on a smile in case anyone else cared to stop them on their way to their room and led Sam around to one side of the motel. He looked down at the key in his hands and gave a grunt.

"What?" Sam asked, hearing him.

Dean laughed, "Grabbed room thirteen… unlucky for some…"

"You don't believe in that superstitious garbage, do you Dean?" Sam asked a little incredulously.

"No not really, but you know I _have_ seen Friday the Thirteenth."

"Like that's supposed to make you believe in a silly superstition."

"And Thirteen Ghosts…" Dean said offhandedly.

"I repeat – like that's gonna make you believe in superstition."

"And Thirteen…"

"Again – hey wait, that wasn't a horror… you watched… a … chick flick?" Sam was amazed.

"It was not a chick flick! I'll have you know there was some serious stuff that went down in that movie!"

"Yeah – like girls." Sam snickered.

"Shut up dude."

Sam and Dean were interrupted by the loud sound of a door being flung forcefully open. Down the corridor a man wearing a hoodie and jeans barged out of one of the rooms, a sour look on his face. If they weren't in such a quiet town, Sam would have thought he looked a little bit like Russell Crowe… wait – in his defense – he watched the GLADIATOR – not that… never mind. He stormed past Sam and Dean and another person came running out of the room after him. She wore red slip on sneakers, a plaid mini skirt and revealing top, her long golden hair flowing freely over her shoulders. She came up to Sam and took him by the shoulders.

"Look – Ryan just left – did you see him? I think I kinda scared him away with my idea of a foray into Lesbianism."

Sam gaped at her in response.

"Aren't you supposed to be like… dead?" Dean asked her.

"What're you talking about??" She shook her head, confused, "Did you see which way Ryan went? I don't want him doing anything stupid."

Sam pointed over his shoulder and she let go of him, forgetting about them and running off after, "Ryan". Sam and Dean looked at each other, a liiiittle confused. Dean broke the silence, "How about we get to our room before more weird shit goes down huh?"

"Best idea you've had so far tonight." Sam agreed.

They got to their door with no other hassle, Dean slipped the key into the lock and as soon as Sam got his ass over the threshold, Dean slammed the door shut and threaded the chain through the lock. Sam dumped his bag onto the couch and sat down beside it. Dean threw his bag onto one of the beds in a room leading from the main room. Dean flopped down onto the other side of the couch and each brother took a moment to go over what had just happened.

What _**had**_ just happened?

First it was that chick and that weird guy dressed ready for the beach – they looked awfully familiar – the dude had looked like that guy who punks people and that guy who lost his car!

Then it was that hoodie wearing dude that could have passed as Russell Crowe! And that chick… wait… did she say… she was considering… _Lesbianism??? _Hot… (Dean's thought – not Sam's…) Dean could have sworn she was dead… something about a car accident…

"We don't watch THAT much TV, do we?" Sam asked a little scared.

"I could've _sworn_ that chick looks like that one hot chick on that show… what was it called?"

"The OC?" Sam asked, he had to stop himself – wait did he really know that program?

"Yeah that's it – Sammy, I'm surprised at you – what's that? You're favourite chick flick program?"

"No – I've just seen ads and stuff…"

"Sure, sure, I believe ya Samantha…" Dean didn't believe him for one second.

Sam shook his head, Dean was unbelievable. He grabbed the remote sitting on the arm of the couch and switched the television on to drown out his brothers jibes. Dean settled himself into his side of the couch, a smug grin on his lips. Sam flicked through the channels until he found something he was SURE would make Dean's toes curl.

_The theme music for Days of Our Lives begins to blare out of the television's speakers…_

"Oh god, I swear – there's gotta be some poor vulnerable gay man trapped inside your gigantor body there Sammy."

Sam ignored the comment and turned the volume up instead, grinning.

"_Oh Taylor… I love you so much, let's elope to some place exotic, some place away from here, away from the melodrama that is our lives and leave all this petty crap behind…"_

"What the hell?? Daytime television… bloody cults." Dean commented randomly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well – Days of Our Lives? Are you kidding me? Are they _trying_ to influence people to have affairs, wide families, messy divorces, get pregnant and claim the father's brother is the real father of their baby? Dude! That's brainwashing material if ever I saw it."

Sam gave Dean a dubious look, "Are _you_ kidding _me_? Looks to me as if you're the one who's brainwashed if you know all that crap."

Dean huffed, shot a glare in Sam's general direction and told him to flick the channel again. Sam flicked the channel over and bright cheery music came through the speakers,

"_One two three four five six seven eight nine ten, eleven – twelve – Do do do dodododo." _

Oh god. What in god's name were they watching? A giant pin ball machine was on screen going through the numbers to a silly… yet oddly… catchy tune. The pin ball machine cut out and faded into a bright furry _red_ face. The face giggled,

"That fuzzy red bastard! Whatsisname?! Sammy, we gotta do a job and wipe those demonic little bastards out there."

"On _Sesame Street_? Are you kidding me?"

"No! They pose a real threat to humanity! SPECIALLY that little bastard!"

"Who, Elmo?"

"Yes!"

"Kids everywhere would riot."

"I don't care, they're all evil…"

Sam sighed and flicked the channel again, to static. Sam tried pressing the next button on the remote, but to no change. He stabbed a finger at the remote, trying to get a different channel with something half decent on to watch, only to discover more frustrating static.

"Yo, Sammy. What's up? Change the channel already."

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder."

Sam furiously jabbed at the remote's keys, to no avail. He got up off the couch and went over to the television, grabbing the set and shaking it furiously.

"Dude – settle down, it's just a TV."

Sam knelt down on the floor in front of the television, mesmerized by something on the screen. There was something there, behind the static, which Sam could barely make out. Something was there – he just couldn't SEE it properly. He leant in closer to the television, until the tip of his nose touched the crackling screen, making the hairs on his head stick up.

"Dude, you'll make yourself need glasses, and I think you're enough of a nerd already."

Sam didn't answer, merely concentrated harder on the screen. The figure was just out of sight, but Sam wanted to know who or what it was, he wanted to know badly. Dean got up off the couch, intending to drag Sam away from the television and turn it off himself before there was a loud sound of crackling static. A jolt of static electricity ran through Sam's body, momentarily lighting his insides. Dean halted. Something didn't feel right.

Dean made to dive for Sam and wrench him away from the screen but before he could do any such thing, Sam was literally sucked into the television by a vortex made entirely from screen static, crackling furiously.

"SAM!"

Dean dove for the television, grabbing it with both hands, pitching himself through the vortex head first. The crackling sound of static filled his senses, making him want to curl in on himself to block it out. A jolt of electricity shuddered through him before he landed on his feet. He was too afraid to open his eyes, what the hell was he going to find??

"Dean?" Came a familiar voice from beside him.

He opened one eye, hesitantly, to find Sam staring at him, the look of bewilderment strong in his features. Wait a second – Dean looked around, to find himself somewhere completely different to where they had been minutes ago. The décor changed significantly and wasn't the couch positioned against a wall somewhere instead of the middle of the room?

"Where the hell are we?!"

**TBC…**

**A/N**: Reviews are appreciated, also requests are appreciated as well – hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer will come AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER… so as not to… _spoil_… the surprise… evil laugh

Warning: Mention of boobs and a couple of curse words thrown in willy nilly.

**Sucked In!**

**Chapter Two**

_Dean dove for the television, grabbing it with both hands, pitching himself through the vortex head first. The crackling sound of static filled his senses, making him want to curl in on himself to block it out. A jolt of electricity shuddered through him before he landed on his feet. He was too afraid to open his eyes, what the hell was he going to find??_

"_Dean?" Came a familiar voice from beside him._

_He opened one eye, hesitantly, to find Sam staring at him, the look of bewilderment strong in his features. Wait a second – Dean looked around, to find himself somewhere completely different to where they had been minutes ago. The décor had changed significantly and wasn't the couch positioned against a wall somewhere instead of the middle of the room?_

"_Where the hell are we?!"_

**[In a present hell…**

"Search me." Came Sam's answer to Dean's obvious question.

The brothers found themselves somewhere **completely **different to where they had been mere minutes before. What HAD looked like a single room, turned out to lead into an open kitchen that featured a huge bench, fridge, sink, oven and four element stove top. Everything was modern in styling. A far cry from the room they had been in. The couch sat behind where the brothers stood a plush purple couch that wrapped around in a semi circle which could fit almost 12 people. Sam peered around Dean and found a couple of doors of which he could almost bet would reveal beds and showers. Dean looked to the sliding doors over past the kitchen, noise attracting his attention. Dean grabbed Sam's attention, tugging on his shirt and cocking his head toward the sliding doors. Sam followed Dean as they made their way slowly and stealthily towards the doors that led outside. Sticking to the shadows, the brothers shoved their backs against the wall where the doors were and Dean snuck a peak outside.

Oh the horror. Oh the **in**humanity. It was… It was… well now what can you possibly call twelve people who obviously belong on the set of _Bold and the Beautiful_ or _Passions_? Dean would have thought he was in heaven with the bevy of aptly gifted blondes currently soaking up the heat of an outdoor Jacuzzi had it not been for the muscular good looking men working out not too far from the women.

"Jesus Christ it's like Days all over again." Dean stated, whipping his head back out of their sight.

"What is it?" Sam had to ask.

"You don't really want to know."

At that moment, a loud booming voice echoed throughout the house, outside the house as well.

"_This… is Big Brother. Housemates. You have two new intruders."_

There came squeals and shocked shouts from the backyard as Sam and Dean exchanged furtive, worried glances. _**Big Brother**_?!?! How the…? What the…? NO WONDER! Dean chanced a quick glance outside, only to be met by a stampede of "beautiful" people. Dean gulped quickly and darted back out of sight.

"What the hell is going on?! WHY are we in the Big Brother house?!?!?!" Dean gulped again, closed his eyes and hit the back of his head on the wall as the horde of blondes came ever closer. Sam had taken to furtively brushing his fingers against the back of his jeans, hoping by some kind of miracle that his .45 would materialize under his fingertips. The loud screeching of metal on metal rented the air as the sliding doors were wrenched open as crazed people hurried on through. You'd think they were kids at a Wiggles concert, desperate to get close to the performers. Scary shit. Scary shit indeed.

It was not until the last blonde woman with hair halfway down her back and a rather skimpy pink bikini posing as clothing that Sam and Dean were found. The blonde beauty merely squealed with excitement, the scream almost piercing Sam and Dean's eardrums as she brought the whole group's attention onto her. She pointed to the brothers and, in a half shout – half high pitched scream, "THERE THEY ARE!!!!"

All attention was on them as Sam and Dean were engulfed by either sopping women or sweaty men with six packs you could literally wash your clothes on greeted them or were all over them.

"You're wearing WAY too much clothing!"

"How many laps round the garden d'ya reckon you could do without stopping?"

"OMG you're so sexy – I bet you'd look good wrapped around my little finger!"

"How much do YOU bench press?"

"What's your name?!?!"

Sam and Dean were bombarded by stupid question after stupid question, constantly in a state of fear that one of them might lash out. Dean's eyes were wide and that wasn't a smile on his face, it was a grimace of being boxed in. Sam's forehead was getting increasingly wrinkled as seconds wore on. Dean just couldn't handle it anymore.

"BACK OFF." He shouted at the top of his lungs, the questioning ceased immediately and instead he received glares of disapproval as attention was focused with more intensity on Sam.

"What's it like on the outside?"

"OMG – did you see that lady whatserface? The chick who talks to you before you head into the house?"

"What's your political stance?"

"Which baseball team do you go for?"

"Where're you from?"

"How do you _**feel**_?"

Sam felt compelled to answer the last question, "I feel boxed in right now, and all of you aren't doing anything to help that. I'm Sam… this is my brother, Dean."

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BROTHERS I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOVERS!"

Dean bristled with anger and embarrassment: "EXCUSE ME. We're NOT gay thankyou very much let alone with each other that's just…" He shuddered, "Ewww no way man – don't, just **don't** go there. At all."

By this time half of the group had lost interest in the boys, their attention spans clearly rivaling that of a goldfish. One girl couldn't take her eyes off of Dean, a finger twirling a golden lock of her hair, teeth sunk into her lip and a glazed look over her eyes.

Dean and Sam still weren't used to their change of scene, it freaked them out completely and utterly and they surreptitiously surveyed the people around them, clearly suspecting some of them to be possessed. Dean had taken to rapping the walls with his knuckles, sometimes getting a rap back when he went over the mirrors.

Sam had started, only started getting used to the people around him. There were some of the housemates that he could possibly talk to, some of them actually held an intelligent conversation, almost always ruined by a blank look and a noise that reminded him of a Neanderthal. Sam sighed as he plonked himself down at the end of the plush purple couch and let himself sink into the cushions, watching Dean's progress at rapping the walls.

They were all startled as a familiar voice boomed over the noise of the housemates making a complete mess of dinner.

"This… is Big Brother. Sam. To the diary room."

Sam raised his eyebrows, yet got up out of his seat anyway. Then something occurred to him. Where _was_ the diary room? He made his way over to the nearest person, who happened to be tall, busty and blonde. He asked her where the diary room was. She didn't answer, simply pointed to an automated sliding door just to the left of where the couch was. Sam thanked her and made his way over to the door. As soon as he stepped up to the door, it opened and Sam took that as a sign to walk in. He walked in and sat down in the bright orange armchair placed in the middle of the room in front of a camera.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sam. It is your first day in the house. How are you coping?" Big Brother's disembodied voice asked him.

Sam looked into the camera and heaved a huge sigh, "Scary. Frightening. It's worse than my day job."

"Don't quit your day job… how do you feel?"

"Flustered? Scared? Uh… I don't know it's not every day you get forced into the Big Brother house."

"How do you feel about your brother?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"**How** do you feel about your _brother_?"

"He's… what in general? What I think about my brother?"

"Yes."

"He's an asshole. I mean... I know our job line and everything it's just that he has… NO respect for my... f-feelings whatsoever!" lone tear

"Thankyou Sam. When you leave, tell Dean to come into the diary room."

"Th-thanks Big Brother."

Sam picked himself up and started to walk out of the diary room, just as the door opened to reveal the rest of the house; Sam scrunched up his nose and frowned. What the hell? Nonetheless, Sam went over to Dean and told him it was his turn in the diary room. The answer he got? "Pfft… diary room, whadidya do Sammy? Pour your heart out?"

Sam punched Dean in the arm and told him to just go.

Dean sauntered over to the diary room, sending a couple of blondes sighing in his wake. He walked through the door as it slid open as it had for Sam when he went in. Dean sat down in the chair and leant back as if he owned the place.

"Dean."

"Yes Big Bother."

"You will refer to me as Big Brother and only Big Brother, do you understand?"

"Yep." Dean couldn't care less.

"It is your first day in the Big Brother house. How are you feeling?"

"Don't give me this touchy feely bullshit, if you knew me you'd know I'm allergic to that kind of crap."

"How are you **feeling**?"

"Dude! No chick flick moments, seriously."

"You will **only **refer to me as Big Brother. You have incurred a one hundred dollar fine."

"You wanna know how I feel? You wanna know how **Dean Winchester **feels? Dean Winchester feels Big Brother getting a kick up the ass if he's not too careful."

"What about your brother?"

"What about Sammy?"

"How do you feel about Sam?"

"I dunno, he's a pussy?"

"And, why is Sam a 'pussy'"

"Cuz he is. He's my brother."

"You may return back to the house."

"Nuh uh, no way – where's the way out of here? I can't stand this place anymore."

As Dean spoke to Big Brother in the diary room, Sam was having… an interesting experience to say the least. Recently put up were pictures of all the housemates adorning one of the walls in the house and one of the girls was standing with her hand over her face.

"I look Sooooo fugly in this picture, I'm amazed I haven't turned anyone to stone in it."

Sam looked at her with a bewildered expression. He turned his attention away from her and wandered into the bedroom. On one of the beds and under the covers were two great lumps, Sam cleared his throat. The covers were pulled back to reveal two girls. Sam choked a little on his tongue. One of them smiled up at him, "You know they ARE fake?"

"Err... what?"

"Her boobs, they're fake, just like mine but I think hers are better… hers are bigger – here take one and let me know what you think."

The girl made to remove the covers completely before Sam backed out of the room quick smart.

Dean sauntered back out of the diary room as Sam's panic stricken visage caught his attention. Dean went over to him and asked him what the matter was.

"We need to get out of here!"

As Sam said those words a din of static overtook their senses.

Back at the hotel, the demon watching Big Brother flicked the channel…

TBC…

NOTE: Just so you know, elements of Big Brother have been taken from the most recent season (that is STILL to finish) in Australia - yes the boob thing happened in Aus BB... shakes head ...

Disclaimer: Don't Own _Big Brother_, nor do I own _Supernatural_ or the other mentioned shows.

A/N: Enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated…


End file.
